WO 2012/157373 discloses that electrodes are embedded in a ceramic substrate, for example, to promote a transmission of heat.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-35414 discloses that a transformer is embedded in a ceramic substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-228323 discloses a Rogowski coil in which its coil wiring is provided in a printed substrate.